


One-Two-Three-and-Go

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (US TV) RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Продолжение АУ-РПФ цикла "Другое время, другие мы"





	One-Two-Three-and-Go

***

         Это уже похоже на фарс – поздний вечер, наш порог и я, с трудом на него вползающий.

\- Тебе за это отдельно приплачивают, - уже почти будничным тоном интересуется брат, листая записную книжку телефона в поисках номера нашего семейного врача, - или ты мазохистом заделался, а я – не в курсе?

\- Не звони Борку, а то он решит, что оба мы тут…- не заканчивая мысль, кряхтя, устраиваюсь на диване, - все не так уж и плохо, как выглядит…

\- Да? С какой это стороны, не просветишь? – язвит Гэйб, -  Вот если бы мне нужен был мальчик для битья на профессиональной основе, будь уверен – я бы к тебе уже давно обратился.

\- Я не специально… - бурчу я, переворачиваясь на другой бок, где кажется болит меньше… или так только кажется, - Пришлось защищаться и не только себя спасать.

\- Очередная _дева в беде_ … - брат ловко управляется с едой из холодильника и микроволновкой, продолжая, - смотри, как бы ваша с Лолой свадьба не вылетела вместе с ней в трубу.

\- Не _дева_ , но тоже _возмутительно_ хорош собой… - снова пытаясь найти позу, в которой бы не так ломило все тело, отзываюсь я, - Мэттью… мы вроде как вместе были.

\- Я присутствовал на том шоу, что вы устроили вчера на Пиккадили! И, как мне помнится – не только я!

 

         _Лондон… толпы туристов, праздношатающихся, студентов, эмигрантов…мегаполис… А уж Сити – тот самый закрытый клуб, где – все обо всем и обо всех. И про публичную порку, что зовется отчетом перед Правлением, которой подвергли нас только что, несомненно, тоже…_

_\- А мы не можем их всех уволить? – нарушаю тягостное молчание, в котором мы пребываем с тех пор, как покинули зал заседаний. Гэйб пытается уничтожить меня взглядом, но безрезультатно, - Ведь отец отписал все нам… тебе._

_\- Наша задача сейчас… - остановившись у кофейного прилавка, отвечает он, - удержать 51%, иначе нам не сдобровать. Правлению не интересно – как это у нас выйдет, но им нужны их проценты… поэтому пока они нам все еще позволяют действовать по-своему…_

_\- А когда закончатся деньги в трастовом фонде, что будет тогда? – на брата стараюсь не смотреть, чтобы потом он не говорил, что я проявляю излишнюю заботу._

_\- Тогда нас купит кто-нибудь типа Гианопулоса или Сидвелла, - с явно показным равнодушием отзывается Гэйб, - и распродаст по частям…-_

_\- Мидас?_

_\- Ему мы сейчас неинтересны… Затрат больше, нежели прибыли…_

_\- Эй… - вдруг осеняет меня, - а не вы с Эриком шортом наших акций занимаетесь, чтобы таким как Мидас – было невыгодно?_

_\- Мы не трейдерами работаем, братец мой… - в своеобычной манере на меня покосившись, Гэйб сплющивает картонный стаканчик из-под кофе с особым остервенением, - И с КЦБ пересекаться лишний раз у нас тоже нет желания… Падение – процесс закономерный в нашем положении, удивительно, что вообще еще что-то в плюс идет._

_\- Иными словами – это не ваших рук дело, - спокойно подвожу итог я, - ну а если это с вашей подачи  некто с хедж-фондом и командой трейдеров, то… в голову ведь к вам не залезешь, а бумажного или какого-нибудь другого следа вы не оставили… - Гэйб выслушивает все это молча, сверля меня малоприятным взглядом, - Ну что? Я не прав, что ли?_

_\- Прав… - развернувшись, он оставляет на прилавке пару купюр, - поэтому пошли, у нас есть чем заняться._

_На Пиккадили неожиданно много людей, праздношатающихся особенно,  лица как-то не вглядываешься, во всяком случае – не фиксируешься на деталях. Однако, не в этот раз… его удачно сидящая шляпа привлекает внимание, как и пружинистая походка и аура какой-то беззаботности, что всегда веет вокруг. В людском потоке все это по-особенному заметно и я застываю чуть ли не с раскрытым на пол-фразе ртом, соображая – как быть, если…  но Мэтт, как всегда, реагирует на патовую ситуацию мгновенно – чувствую толчок, так что меня слегка разворачивает и выносит прямиком на его спутника, который об меня спотыкается…_

_\- Стоит быть внимательнее, юноша! – недовольным тоном произносит он, в три шага догоняя Мэттью, досадливо что-то ему втолковывая. Тот же нахал умудряется обернуться и как-то подозрительно жизнерадостно подмигнуть мне из-под своей дурацкой шляпы!_

_\- Опять ворон считаешь! – а это уже брат, ушедший за все это полминуты немного вперед и теперь вернувшийся за мной, - Чего ты застыл?_

_\- Погоди… - мне не нравится эта мысль, но имея дело с ним… в ускоренном режиме проверяю, все ли на месте, пока Гэйб изображает стоика, - уже иду!_

_\- Это был Мэтт? – почти квартал спустя нарушает молчание он, - Мне показалось, что – и его дядюшка из Скотленд-ярда…_

_\- Тебе показалось… - сухо отвечаю я… Ну не объяснять же тебе, что примерно полквартала назад случайно в кармане обнаружил записку и теперь очень хочу ее прочитать. – Мало ли кто на кого похож…_

_\- Что-то ты темнишь, братец… - первым входя в вестибюль нашего здания, Гэйб останавливается, - Пытать не буду, сам расскажешь. Я – к себе, дела разгребать, тебе советую этим же заняться…_

 

         - А ты, как я понимаю, сразу к Мэттью побежал? – присев рядом, Гэйб довольно бесцеремонно рассматривает мои синяки, - По лицу не били – берегли что ли?

\- Обошлись… - бурчу я, - для наглядности хватило и этого…

\- Воображаю, в каком состоянии твой друг, - пристально глядя, замечает брат, - его красивому личику вряд ли так повезло…

\- У него с вывеской, как раз полный порядок… - поморщившись, пока Гэйб смазывает и чем-то заклеивает особо неприятные следы побоев, смотрю куда угодно, только не него, - Потому что бил – он… Гэйб! Он не виноват! Правда!

\- Ага, только из ваших эскапад именно ты выходишь пострадавшим! Сначала записки, потом – побои… - он методично обшаривает карманы костюмов в шкафу, - что дальше, Пат?

\- Ему нужно было помочь… в том числе – выяснением, где его дядюшка, номер которого ты так стараешься найти.

\- Хочешь сказать… - брат возвращается ко мне, - что пару дней назад на Пиккадили мы не его видели в компании твоего дружка?

\- После этого он и пропал с радаров… - терпеливо объясняю я, - вот Мэтт и попросил с этим помочь.

\- Как? Избив тебя? – Гэйб язвит, скрывая откровенную тревогу, - Не вижу, как вам это помогло!

 

         _\- Несколько странный способ назначать встречу, тебе не кажется? – я выхожу под свет единственного горящего на улице фонаря, - Сохо, серьезно? А чего тогда сразу не в доках?_

_\- Там труднее найти свидетелей… - как-то Мэтт непривычно серьезен, - которых и здесь-то не вагон._

_\- Зачем нам свидетели… а главное – свидетели чего? – он подходит ближе._

_\- Мне, правда, очень жаль, Патрик… - вместе с этими словами мне прилетает прямо поддых, мгновенно выбивая воздух и сгибая пополам. – Патрик, слушай… - шепчет он мне на ухо, - это был единственный выход, я не знаю, что случилось, но дядя исчез с радаров, а мне очень нужно его найти. Подыграй мне!_

_\- Когда о таком просят, Мэтт… - с трудом выдавливаю я, - во-первых, предупреждают, и во-вторых, бьют вполсилы!_

_\- Прости, у меня совершенно нет подобного опыта… - с очаровательной откровенностью отвечает он, - вышло очень больно?_

_\- Переживу… - восстановив дыхалку, продолжаю изображать страдальца, - так что тебе нужно, давай конкретно и быстро…_

_\- Ты – мой бывший подельник, который пытался меня обмануть. Я тебя нашел и проучил, - на мой скептический взгляд он разводит руками, - Патрик, не я придумывал себе образ… все претензии к дяде Тиму…_

_\- За нами наблюдают?_

_\- Должны… иначе я бы не просил… - он медлит, - мне нужно… то есть, я должен ударить тебя еще несколько раз?_

_\- Обычно именно так и происходит… - мысленно давая себе по мозгам, киваю, - только, Мэтт, давай все-таки перейдем к инсценировке…_

_\- Отойди, старичок… - раздается откуда-то со стороны, - не обижайся, Мэтт, но бить ты по-прежнему не умеешь… вот так надо! – дальнейшее я помню смутно и обрывками. Видимо, вовремя отключился._

_\- Я просил тебя помочь мне, а не калечить его! - голос нашего красавчика дрожит от сдерживаемой ярости._

_\- Да? А я просил тебя сюда не лезть и что? – раздается прямо над головой. – Так что мы оба результатом не довольны!_

_\- Тебе не стоило этого делать, Кэл! – о как, он умеет злиться! – Я прекрасно бы справился сам!_

_\- Я видел… много раз… - второй явно ухмыляется, - Тебе лучше поберечь свои несомненные таланты для работы, а грубую силу оставить мне, как всегда._

_\- Мы уже не в колонии, Кэл! И я ничего тебе не должен!_

_\- Хочешь прямо сейчас приборами меряться, Мэтти? – в его низком голосе прорывается что-то… отчего мне лично делается жутковато, - Я бы с этим не спешил… пропадешь ведь, без меня!_

_\- Я должен туда попасть, Кэл… Дядя Тим… Если что-то…_

_\- Кончай нюни разводить! – грубовато обрывает его тот, - Сказано же! Получишь ты свое приглашение!_

_\- Только, Кэл, прошу тебя… - Мэттью звучи серьезно, серьезнее обычного, - давай без твоих фокусов… хотя бы на этот раз…_

_\- Да? А это ваше представление считается? – присев рядом, он толкает меня в плечо, - Хватит тут выёживаться, не так уж и сильно я тебя приложил. Вполсилы бил._

_\- Если это – вполсилы… - кряхтя, сажусь, глядя на обоих, - и во что ты втягиваешь нас на этот раз, Мэттью?_

_\- Хороший вопрос, парень! – хохотнув, незнакомец поднимается, подавая мне руку, - вижу, вы неплохо знакомы с этим выпендрежником…_

_\- Успели пристреляться… - цитатой отзываюсь я, поднимаясь следом. Мы со взаимным интересом рассматриваем друга, пока Мэтт не вспоминает об этикете. - Ах, да… Кэллер МакКолл – Патрик Адамс… Мы с Кэлом…_

_\- Сидели вместе по малолетке… - перебивает его тот, - его прессовали, пришлось взять шефство… с тех самых пор и… - помедлив с рукопожатием, он замечает, - Так… ты ему должен или он – тебе, что ты согласился на такую работенку?_

_\- Он попросил о помощи… - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся говорю я, - вот я и…_

_\- Значит, он – тебе, - резюмирует Кэл, - но теперь ты засвечен и к тебе могут придти за разъяснениями… или с предложениями._

_\- Какого рода? Мэтт, ты объяснишь, наконец, что происходит?_

_\- Дядя Тим пропал. Кэл знает – где он. Мне нужно туда попасть._

_\- И для этого… - замолкаю, глядя на двух своих подельников, - Гэйб меня убьет…_

_\- Это его брат… - на ходу объясняет Мэттью своему лучшему другу, - он тебе понравится, если вы встретитесь…_

_\- Интересно… - в пространство комментирует тот, заводя машину, - Куда тебя подбросить, Патрик?_

 

         - И так ты очутился дома… - Гэйб стоит ко мне спиной, у барной стойки, явно разливая виски по бокалам, но я и так представляю себе его зверское выражение лица, - Хорошо провел время, братишка?

\- Гэйб…

\- Что – _Гэйб_?! – очень удачно передразнивает мое блеяние он, - Что?! Патрик, ты не понимаешь – что происходит? Или ты все-таки делаешь это нарочно?

\- Нет… - невпопад отвечаю я, - нет, я не специально! Просто… просто это выходит само собой, я же хочу помочь… сделать доброе дело!

\- Это ничем не окупится! – резко реагирует брат, - А голову тебе оторвут! И что мы тогда будет делать с тобой – безголовым, а?

\- Не смешно…

\- Мне тоже! И я даже не вспоминаю сейчас про семью и про Лолу… - сунув мне в руки бокал виски, он возвращается к аптечке и бинтам, - И вот это все меня совсем не развлекает, Пат…  А ты собираешься связаться с темными личностями, чтобы содействовать им в спасении похищенного полицейского?

\- Не говори, что мы должны пойти с этим в полицию…

\- Но именно это вы и должны были сделать, Пат! У него есть отдел, где он работает и, наверняка, там сидят не полные лохи, нет?

\- Гэйб…

\- Что?! – отцепив от себя мою руку, он рассматривает близко мои ссадины на лице… ухмыльнувшись, я уточняю, - Ну как, жить буду?

\- Не исключено… - не ведется на мой шутливый тон брат, - возможно даже долго и счастливо, если позволишь своим мозгам хоть иногда отрабатывать свои непосредственные функции, а не передавать право вето пятой точке.

\- Я знаю, как мы достанем Мидаса… - на выдохе произношу я, уловив ту едва заметную метаморфозу, что всегда случается с братом при упоминании этого имени.

\- При помощи _плаща и кинжала_ , серьезно?

\- У тебя свои связи, брат, у меня – свои… - спустив ноги с дивана, поднимаюсь не без его помощи, шлепаю в направлении душа, - сейчас в себя приду, ты мне сварганишь завтрак и перетрем _дела наши скорбные_

\- Одежду в стиралку закинь, чучело! – несется вслед…

 

 

***

         Провожаю взглядом это самое ковыляющее нечто, пытаясь загнать вглубь волны тревоги, накатывающие одна за другой. Это чучело лохматое и наивное никак не может себе уяснить, что добро – наказуемо, а по собственному почину – еще и по двойному тарифу… И что за все в этой жизни приходится платить далеко не один раз. А так называемый _должок_ , который ты ожидаешь в качестве аллаверды, прилетит тебе по-максимуму…

 

         _\- Если Аксельрод возьмет это на себя… - Эрик тянет паузу, которая по многозначительности вполне переиграет заявление премьера… морщусь, не желая вновь вступать в эту полемику, - И когда это Аксель что на себя брал… В лучшем случае – наобещает много и с процентами, а потом в глухой отказ уйдет. Нет, Эрик, нам нужен хедж-фонд, который сам нуждается в клиенте и не будет особо вглядываться в нас…_

_\- Ты понимаешь, что мы так прямиком в отмывку влезем, - весело замечает наш партнер, - из которой вот только что с трудом выбрались без видимых последствий?_

_\- Да уж, не наварились, - отзываюсь я, - но там ведь Мелкий проектом рулил, у него всегда косяки да форс-мажоры. Мы же с тобой – не такие…_

_\- Нам нужен свободный капитал, Гэйб, чтобы выплатить членам Правления обещанное. Без этого они сорвутся с цепи, продадут компанию, а барыши поделят. ._

_\- А если тронуть пенсионный фонд? – я озвучиваю далеко не вчера пришедшую в голову мысль, - Расплатиться, пока…_

_\- Пока – не что, Гэйб? – Эрик мрачен, - Мы спустим эти деньги и у нас даже простого парашюта не останется на двоих, не то что золотого…_

_\- На троих, - машинально исправляю, - ты про Мелкого забыл._

_\- Ты этого не допустишь, - ухмыляется он, - Серьезно, Гэйб, нам нужен свободный от вложений капитал, с постоянным небольшим притоком прибыли._

_\- И крайне желательно – в таком месте, где не станут серьезно копаться в истории компании… - мы смотрим друг на друга, - Нам нужен Стивен._

_\- Нам нужен Стивен, - сокрушенно вздыхает Эрик, - у него самые разнообразные связи, может подсказать нужного человека._

_\- Поедешь ты или я? – поднимаюсь из-за стола, Эрик следом, - Давай лучше ты. Я его убивать начну сразу, как увижу…_

_\- Нет, это просто необходимо видеть, - веселюсь я, - поехали!_

 

         Масло шипит и плюется на сковородке, пока я размешиваю яйца с молоком, - Пат, тебе омлет или глазунью? – спохватившись, уточняю, - Или гренки хочешь?

\- _ПоШледнее_ … - несется из душа, - _ШпаШибо_ …- заглянув, застаю его всего в пене с ног до головы – от шампуня, геля для душа и зубной пасты. – Ты бы еще и побрился одновременно, - подаю неудачную идею, которую Патрик тут же и воплощает, - Вот же засранец! – закатываю глаза, возвращаясь на кухню.

Мы уже вторую неделю с братом живем холостяками – Лола сопровождает отца в инспекционной поездке, а моя ненаглядная лучшая половина с детьми навещает родителей во Флориде. Может, ей удастся спихнуть внуков на бабушку с дедушкой и вернуться на недельку ко мне. Может быть…

Запах гренок явно достигает цели, потому что к первой партии Патрик уже восседает по ту сторону стойки, в халате и полотенце, обернутом навроде чалмы.

\- А это-то зачем нацепил, чучело? – поддеваю я, перекладывая горячие гренки ему на тарелку, - бери масло… и не вываливай на них всю банку джема! Пат!

\- Ну что, уже и поесть, как люблю, нельзя! – капризным тоном, как в детстве, отзывается он, - Новый купим. Пока что есть – на что…

\- Так что у тебя за идея с Мидасом? – перехожу к делу, - Стоящая или опять твои прожекты?

\- У меня все идеи – стоящие, - надувается Патрик, - ты их реализовывать не умеешь…

\- Да? Как насчет – взять наши карманные деньги на месяц и спрятать их в тобой же сделанное потайное место… - снимая сковородку с огня, напоминаю, - а потом благополучно забыть, где оно! Забыть, Пат!

\- Ну… - младший ковыряется в своей тарелке, стараясь не смотреть на меня, - ты же повелся…

\- В смысле? – Патрик поднимает на меня ясный взгляд, - Забыть? Я? Ты серьезно, Гэйб?

\- Кому ты их отдал?

\- Помнишь мальчишку из переселенцев, которого футболисты прессовали…

\- За которого ты огреб?

\- Да… - легко соглашается Мелкий, - наша бравая команда развалила его прилавок, а он всего лишь хотел помочь родителям с рентой.

\- Ему ты помог, - продолжаю, убирая тарелки, - не подумав о том, что будет дальше… И в этом весь ты, Пат!

\- Страдает от этого только моя голова, - налив чаю, братец плюхается на диван.

\- Утешайся этим… - сажусь рядом, - когда придется иметь дело с последствиями, которые обычно ты не принимаешь в расчет.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – поставив чашку на стол, Патрик поворачивается ко мне, - Я не оставляю за собой беспорядка, Гэйб, если уж накосячил… стараюсь, по крайней мере…

\- Ключевое слово – стараюсь… Давай не будем углубляться, Пат, иначе…

 - Что? Далеко зайдем? – взъерошив волосы на затылке, он тут же начинает мне напоминать воробья на ветке, - Хочешь напомнить мне историю с Августом или с тем же Мидасом?

\- Нет… - тоже оставляю чашку на столе, от греха, - про команду футболистов, которые тебя отметелили… Пришлось им объяснять правила хорошего тона и учить манерам…

\- Никогда в тебе не сомневался, Гэйб, - абсолютно серьезно отзывается этот мелкий засранец, - Именно поэтому я помогу Мэттью найти его дядю, чтобы он и его друг помогли нам с Мидасом

\- Мы разберемся с ним сами, - отрезаю я, - не стоит привлекать еще людей, и так много лишних втянуто в наши личные разборки, это просто неэффективно.

\- А эффективно вкладываться в хедж-фонд с сомнительной репутацией? – Патрик делает вид, что возмущен, - Ты меня не спросил, между прочим, вы с Эриком все решили сами, но у меня же есть право голоса!

\- Откуда знаешь?

\- От верблюда! – отбивает Мелкий, - Ты сам хотел, чтобы я увеличивал связи в Сити… а такие новости быстро разлетаются… Алекс Гудман – связан с русской мафией, зачем нам такие связи?

\- Это сплетни. У него небольшой, но очень эффективный в плане прибыли фонд… - теперь настала моя очередь прятать глаза, - да, риски в нем тоже значительные, выше, чем в большинстве, но оно того стоит. Нам нужна прибыль, и нужна быстро… и постоянно… хотя бы месяца три…

\- Вы с Эриком уже что-то затеяли и без меня?!

\- Патрик! Посмотри на себя! – я сдергиваю дурацкую чалму с его головы, - Взгляни, на кого ты похож!

\- На маму, нет?

\- Ты уже давно не ребенок, - негромко произношу я, - но все пытаешься им остаться. Пора взрослеть…

 - Взрослеть? Мне? – Мелкий нехорошо ухмыляется, - и это говорит тот, кто днями едва не загремел в полицию за нарушение общественного порядка в компании Эрика и мистера Стивена МакБрайда!

\- Это недоказуемо, - отмахиваюсь я, - потому что не подкреплено документально. Протоколов нет, малыш…

\- Зато свидетелей – вся улица! – азартно возражает братец, - Как вы разбили окно стулом, бросив его на тротуар…

\- Не рассчитали чуток, - ничуть не смутившись, объясняю, - Эрик в голову Стивена целился…

 

         _\- Вам бы повзрослеть! – разведя Стивена и Эрика по углам его кабинета, куда мы завалились почти заполночь, распускаю узел галстука, - У нас есть дело, Эрик!_

_\- Ты сам сказал, что хочешь увидеть этот аттракцион! – возражает тот, промокая платком начинающий припухать нос, - и почему вы всегда сюда попадаете!_

_\- Он у тебя выдающийся! – отзывается Стивен из своего угла, неторопливо закатывая рукава рубашки, - И это единственное – что у тебя есть, Эрик! Выдающееся!_

_\- Я его сейчас убью!_

_\- Эрик! Мы пришли поговорить! – напоминаю я, поднимая перевернутое в пылу недавнего противостояния кресло, - Стивен, нам нужен совет… и очень кстати была бы еще и помощь!_

_\- Да? Объясни своему доберману, что я ни при чем – ни в сделке по продаже вашей компании, ни в соревнованиях по гребле сто лет назад! Иначе я ему это сам объясню и крайне доходчиво!_

_\- Только не пожалей потом, - огрызается Эрик, - если я тебе слегка подпорчу вывеску!_

_\- Еще не известно…_

_\- Парни! – вечер быстро перестает быть томным… - Давайте выдохнем! Мы не были идейными противниками, Стивен, только соперниками. Давай ими и останемся. Эрик?_

_\- Ты всегда был пацифистом, Гэйб! – с этими словами он швыряет в Стивена первую подвернувшуюся под руку мебель – складной стул, что стоит у стены. Тот пролетает мимо цели, разбивает окно, оказываясь на тротуаре, чудом там никого не задев. – Вот черт! – произносим мы, кажется, все одновременно…_

_\- Так зачем вам хедж-фонд? Ресурсов не хватает? – отряхнув руки, Стивен присаживается на край стола, по очереди оглядывая нас обоих._

_\- Правление требует свое, - отвечаю я, - а мы сейчас несколько стеснены в свободных средствах._

_\- Не на скачки же нам идти… - подхватывает Эрик, с всевозможным удобством устраиваясь на чем-то захламленном диване, - так что, были  бы признательны, если подсказал бы пару адресков._

_\- А наглости вам не занимать, да? – смеется Стивен, - Гэйб, а скажи-ка мне, сколько моих средств в вашей компании?_

_\- Ты отказался инвестировать, Стивен, как ты думаю, помнишь… - не поворачиваясь от разбитого окна, отвечаю ему, - и опережая твой следующий саркастический комментарий – нет, ты нам ничем не обязан и прибыль от этого будет… комиссионными, разве что, за сделку… да и те – на усмотрение главы фонда._

_\- Тогда – нахрена мне это нужно?_

_\- А как насчет – грехи прошлого замолить? – Эрик передислоцируется ближе, - те гонки… ты – не ты… уже не суть. Но не думаю, что ты позабыл Бирмингем, пять лет назад… - взгляд Стивена тяжелеет, - вижу – помнишь. Это был милый ламповый такой заводик… - адресуется Эрик ко мне, - не смейся, Гэйб, они лампы делали. А потом пришел наш Стивен, пообещал выкупить и не продавать по частям, а дать время… Знакомая история, да?_

_\- И ты меня этим запугать хочешь? – явно расслабившись, тот  смеется, - брось, Эрик, так все финансисты живут. Иначе увязнешь в производстве, как вон вы…_

_\- Нет, мой дорогой друг… - Эрик останавливается перед ним, - я не о факте продаже… ты знаешь – о чем я… оно не подлежит разглашению третьим лицам, но мы же тут все свои…_

_\- Откуда у тебя эта информация, Эрик? – берет его за грудки Стивен._

_\- Из достоверных источников, как я вижу, - смеется тот, отцепляя его руки, - ну же, Стивен, всего одна небольшая услуга и я – все забуду, как Люди в черном… пшик и все!_

_\- Хорошо… но – больше я тебе ничего не должен, Эрик!_

_\- Да, - встреваю я, - останешься должен только мне. Но это – будет взаимно, так сойдет?_

_\- Разумно. – Стивен листает записную книжку телефона, - есть у меня на примете один маленький, но гордый хедж-фонд…_

 

Патрик возмущенно сопит, натягивая джинсы и футболку, - Правильно, вам с Эриком все с рук сходит, а я  значит – ходячее недоразумение!

\- Патрик! Я никогда такого не говорил…

\- Да? А только что? – завязав кроссовки, Пат смотрит сычом, - Ты не веришь в  меня… зачем тогда при себе держишь? Боишься, в одиночку и без твоего пригляда я накосячу в разы больше?

\- Боюсь накосячить сам… - отзываюсь я, садясь рядом, - Патрик, я уже язык стер повторять – ты нужен в компании и ты нужен мне, здесь и там… чтобы был под рукой. И не потому что я над тобой трясусь, детка… - это вызывает улыбку у нас обоих, - Здравомыслие – большая редкость в наши дни, а тебя еще можно и как магнитофон использовать…

\- Я тебе не громкоговоритель, - больше для проформы бубнит польщенный Мелкий, - просто иногда за книгами лезть в лом, а тебе же доказательства моей правоты нужны.

\- Ну… в принципе… Так почему тебе не нравится фонд Готманов?

\-  Гудманов… - поправляет Пат, - Алекс Гудман – так зовут владельца.

\- Ага, и его папа и дядя с происхождением из России… - довольно-таки легкомысленно сообщаю я брату, - нам сейчас не из чего выбирать, фонды с репутацией от нас отказались, пользуемся тем – что есть.

\- На безрыбье… сам раком встанешь… - бормочет братец, - и сколько нам за это отвалится?

\- Достаточно, чтобы расплатиться с теми из долгов, что не терпят отлагательств… - отрезаю я, возвращаясь к теме разговора, - Пат, ты же сказал, что у тебя есть идея, нет?

\- Сказал… - не отказывается он, - но ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы кого-то со стороны в это вписывали…

\- А без Мэттью – никак?

\- Его Мидас не знает… - в пространство замечает Патрик, - он может ему втюхать снег зимой и не поморщится..

\- Хватит уже проводить кампанию имени твоего приятеля по преступлениям, - откинувшись в кресле, потягиваю чай, - если ты что-то придумал – не тяни, если же просто бросаешься идеями в надежде на то, что они сами зацепятся…

\- Ты должен мне помочь разыскать его дядю, - настаивает Пат на своем, - тогда мы сможем просить его об ответной услуге…

\- И с чего ты предполагаешь начать?

\- Ну… - тянет братец, умолкая… Киваю, - Очень информативно. Продумано и не лишено изящества…

\- Перестань, Гейб…

\- А что? Ты хочешь найти того, кого сам не знаешь – похитили ли или он уже мертв. Ты не знаешь ни где искать, ни как… нужно еще что-то объяснять?

\- Я не прошу тебя влезать во все это, Гейб, - спешит оправдаться Патрик, - просто ставлю в известность, чем собираюсь заняться в ближайшие дни.

\- А это вообще возможно – не влезать? – ядовитый сарказм так и льется через край, - Как верно подметил недавно Эрик – мы с тобой повязаны, Пат, и все что делаешь ты, на мне не просто отражается. И стоять в стороне, наблюдая за процессом твоего погружения я не могу, да и не буду!  Хочешь искать в темной комнате того, кого там нет – пожалуйста!

\- Мне просто нужно выйти на друга Мэттью и попросить его провести меня туда же, где он сейчас… и все.

\- Что? Твое появление там как-то исправит ситуацию, с которой по твоему мнению не справляется отпетый рецидивист и талантливый мошенник?

\- Ну с чего ты взял? – искренне возмущается мой наивный брат, - и Мэттью, и Кэл – вполне приличные парни, просто со сложностями в жизни.

\- Ну да, и со связями с криминалитетом. Пат, твое миротворчество в таком деле не поможет!

\- А вдруг? – он заразительно улыбается, - Тебе стоит побыть немного оптимистом, Гэйб, говорят – помогает…

 

 

 

***

         - Кэл, я не прошу тебя становиться моим лучшим другом, - останавливаю его движение уйти, - просто помоги.

\- Тебе? Парень, я тебя даже не знаю! – резко отвечает он, освобождаясь от моей хватки, - Если ты даже что-то там мутил с Мэтти… это ваши терки, он мне про тебя не говорил. А он мне – все рассказывает, что важно и что нет.

\- Помоги мне ему помочь, дурень! – не сдерживаюсь я, - судя по вчерашнему – вам двоим не будут лишними еще одни глаза и уши!

\- Чего ради ты так рвешься нам помогать? – Кэллер возвращается, останавливаясь передо мной, - Хочешь дядю Тима своим должником заделать, чтобы он не занялся тобой и братцем твоим?

\- Даже если так… - понизив голос, наклоняюсь вперед, - то это не должно тебя волновать!

\- Да? А ты потом должок с меня спросишь – за так? – прищурившись, Кэллер смотрит на меня, - Рассчитываешь на снисходительность?

\- Как минимум, на признательность…

Хохотнув, Кэл шлепает меня по спине, - Наглый ты парень, как я посмотрю. Пару пинков от реальности тебе бы не помешала… Идем со мной.

\- И куда мы? – пытаюсь прощупать почву, - Ты хоть скажи, чего ждать.

\- Ты же хотел найти дядю Мэтти … - он, кряхтя, открывает тяжелую дверь одного из складов, пропуская меня вперед, - ну вот… считай что нашел! – с этими словами и не болезненным, но обидным пинком под зад я влетаю внутрь и дверь за мной с лязгом защелкивается.

\- Патрик Адамс? А вы какого дьявола здесь потеряли? – раздается позади и из темноты под скудную лампочку выходит тот, о ком велась речь.

\- Сэр? Вы – здесь? Но почему тогда… - не выходит у меня, как у брата, не умею быстро реагировать в нестандартной ситуации, мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы ее понять.

\- Кэллер, мать его, МакКолл! – дядя Тим явно злится, - Ему нужно кое-что от Мэтти и он придумал многоходовку. Хитрый и умный парень.

\- То есть, он вас сюда посадил, но заставляет Мэттью думать, что приведет его к вам? Находчиво! – с почти искренним восхищением замечаю я, - Мэттью готов на все, чтобы вас вернуть.

\- А ты здесь откуда?

\- Хотел помочь… - пожимаю плечами, - вам… ему… Вы были добры к нам с братом в деле Августа. Мы вам обязаны.

\- Брат знает, куда ты отправился?

\- Нет… Он в курсе, что я планировал принять в ваших поисках и освобождении посильное участие… но без особых подробностей… Я не хотел втягивать его…

\- В преступную деятельность, - кивает дядя Тим, - все правильно, ваша компания, ваша репутация… даже то, что ты здесь – уже не на пользу.

\- Не на пользу чему – делу? – присев, я ощупываю замок на случай… сам не знаю, вдруг Кэллер пошутил и не запер нас тут неизвестно насколько. – У меня уже какое-то время стойкое чувство, что компании ничего не поможет и нас из нее выдавят, так или иначе. Гэйба жаль, он туда душу вбухал…

\- А ты – нет?

\- Нет. Я болтался, в основном… Еще – препирался с отцом при каждом удобном случае. И делал что хотел. Как ваш племянник, пожалуй.

\- Похоже, вам обоим пришла пора вырасти… - присев рядом, он протягивает мне универсальную отмычку, - сумеешь воспользоваться по назначению?

\- Вероятно… - откликаюсь я, с осторожностью приоткрывая дверь. – А что – дальше?

\- Дальше? – следом за мной покидая душную камеру хранения, дядя Тим оглядывает пустой коридор, - А дальше – ты вернешься к своим делам, а я…

\- Пойдете разбираться с Кэллером… - опережаю я, - В таком случае, вам совсем не помешает свидетель всего этого, готовый подтвердить ваши слова…. Любые… - уточняю на всякий случай.

Дядя Тим долго и внимательно меня рассматривает, прежде чем спросить, - Чего ты захочешь взамен, Патрик? Ты ведь все это делаешь отнюдь не из альтруизма… что тебе нужно от Мэтта и от меня?

\- Услуга, - отвечаю открытым взглядом, - нам с Гэйбом не справится в одиночку, да и ваши профессиональные связи будут совсем нелишними.

\- Откровенно… - оценивает по достоинству мой ответ он, - А если я откажусь, ты развернешься и уйдешь?

\- Нет… Я не настолько сволочь… возможно, буду просто разочарован – в вас и найду способ уговорить Мэттью принять участие в обход вас. Он это умеет, вы знаете…

\- Свалился детский сад на мою голову! – бурчит тот, - Держись рядом и не задавай вопросов…

         - Твой брат… - дядя Тим вышагивает рядом, явно зная – куда направляется, мне остается только успевать следом, - … чем он займется, если, по твоим словам, вашей компании – крышка?

\- Собираетесь предложить ему работу? – отзываюсь я, - Простите, вы просили – без вопросов…

\- Не так буквально… - он уходит от темы, - И вряд ли то, чем я занимаюсь, могло бы его заинтересовать. Даже тебя – не может.

\- А чем вы занимаетесь?

\- А вот это уже – вопрос! – остановившись у небольшого особнячка, он поворачивается ко мне, - Значит так – ты мой личный помощник, молчишь, пока не спросят, никакой самодеятельности. Понял?

\- А если я что-то замечу раньше? – спокойно уточняю, - У меня – память, можно сказать, фотографическая, и я много чего замечаю…

\- Панегирик имени себя исполнишь дома, в душе, - ворчит тот, - а здесь мне нужно, чтобы ты – гражданский, не вмешивался…

\- Я могу и тут в тенечке постоять… - да, временами бываю очень сговорчивым, брат всегда с подозрением относится к подобным моментам.

\- Заманчиво, но неисполнимо, ты мне нужен там. Пошли.

В холле только охранник, который еще и кивает ему, словно знакомцу, - Этот – со мной, - на ходу произносит он, входя в закрытую для общего доступа зону. Уже на лестнице слышны голоса… все окружающее напоминает о банковских хранилищах и сейфах с тяжелыми дверями.

\- Это что, частный банк? – уточняю я.

\- Не совсем. Скорее, сейфовое хранилище, не для всеобщего пользования, разумеется, - отвечает тот, - мы используем его и как прикрытие, и как…

\- Дополнительное хранилище улик… - договариваю я, - Кэлу нужно что-то конкретное отсюда?

\- Здесь много ценных предметов, - уклончиво отвечает дядя Тим, - любой из них пользуется спросом на черном рынке.

\- А конкретнее? – я останавливаюсь, прислушиваясь, - Там… явно спорят… о чем-то важном, сэр. Вы не хотите меня посвятить…

\- Нет времени… - скороговоркой произносит тот, сгребая меня, как котенка, за шкирку и толкая вниз по лестнице так, что я практически влетаю в приоткрытую дверь хранилища.

\- Привет, Мэттью… Кэллер… - пытаюсь быстро оценить обстановку, но кроме пушки в руках последнего мало что замечаю. Мэттью выглядит напряженным и в то же время – ужасно сочувствующим.

\- Кэл, я прошу тебя… не надо…

\- Поздновато для просьб, Мэтти… - откликается он, переводя дуло на меня, - ишь, прыткий… надо было тебя еще и по голове пару раз долбануть… А дядя Тим за подкреплением отправился?

\- Не то чтобы… - медленно двигаюсь назад к выходу, - вообще-то, я здесь один… понимаешь, Кэл… я же могу называть тебя – Кэл? – его неопределенный жест принимаю как «да», - так вот, Кэл… никто не знает, что я – здесь. Ты не в курсе, но у меня такой дефект – запоминаю то, что слышу/вижу/читаю… ты упоминал об этом месте.

\- Нет, - отрезает тот. – Не упоминал. Потому что у меня тоже – замечательная память… такая же, как у тебя, умник! – с этими словами мне прилетает поддых… - А теперь, Мэтти… если не хочешь, чтобы я от предварительных ласк к серьезу перешел… открой эту чертову ячейку!

\- Тебе это не надо, Кэл… - голос Мэттью звучит твердо, - Сейчас еще все можно уладить… я уверен – дядя не будет против… Но если ты заберешь манускрипт…

\- То хорошо заработаю и мне будет наплевать, что на моей новой родине нет экстрадиции!

\- Ты не сможешь так жить… - тихо произносит Мэттью, - я же пробовал… рано или поздно тебя потянет назад… в это болото… Отступи, пока не поздно…

\- Уже поздно, Мэтти, - его дядя Тим с полицейской рацией и оружием переступает порог, - да и ты не смог бы меня уговорить его отпустить… Он похитил офицера Скоттленд-Ярда…

\- Несколько часов в бункере пошли вам на пользу, сэр, - огрызается Кэллер, - к тому же, я вам подогнал такую веселую компанию…

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы! – подойдя близко, дядя Тим почти прижимает его к стойке с ячейками хранения, - Для кого ты должен был забрать манускрипт? Явно – не для себя, на это у тебя мозгов не хватит!

\- Я не такой дуболом, каким кажусь… - Кэл усмехается, - и это все равно уже не важно, потому что ваш драгоценный Мэттью уже подменил его, я ведь прав, Мэтти?

\- А ты его – уже видел… - вставляю свои пять копеек, - и выгодно это… всем вам. Вопрос – зачем вам я…

\- Как свидетель, - неловко улыбается Мэттью, - в твоем присутствии дядя не может… - разводя руками в традиционном жесте извинения, Мэттью с осторожностью обходит напоминающего кипящий чайник дядюшку и меня, присевшего на ступеньку. – А нам с Кэлом очень нужно кое-что доделать… и желательно, поднять на этом некоторую сумму. Прости, что втянули тебя… дядя Тим…

\- Мэтт…

\- Ничего, - отзываюсь на его крайнюю реплику, - мне даже понравилось…

\- Вот и отлично… - хмыкает Кэллер, тоже проходя мимо, - как-нибудь повторим…

\- Непременно… - киваю, защелкивая на его запястье наручники, - я даже знаю, когда и где…

 

         - Ты с ума сошел? – Гэйб незримо нависает надо мной, хотя и стоит почти у противоположной стены, с неестественно прямой спиной, спрятав руки в карманы брюк.

\- А что? Неучтенный фактор – это всегда плюс в любом деле, - меня еще потряхивает, - вот я  и стал этим самым плюсом. Мэттью отделается легким испугом, как всегда, а вот Кэллеру может и не повезти.

\- Нам от всего этого – никакой пользы! – с досадой замечает брат, - Разве что ты почувствовал себя героем… криминальной хроники.

\- Нам от этого… - я подхожу ближе, - … очень большая польза… как я и говорил – дядя и племянник теперь у нас в долгу и при необходимости, помогут нам с Мидасом.

\- И с какой это радости?

\- Да с такой…

 

         _\- В дом-то пустишь или будем на пороге разговаривать? – Мэттью слегка покачивает пижонской тростью, стоя на нашем крыльце._

_\- Есть – о чем? – оглядываясь в сторону дома, спрашиваю я, - После вчерашнего мне так не кажется._

_\- Твой брат только что уехал, Патрик, - все-таки отодвинув меня в сторону, он входит внутрь, - По-видимому, в контору… и без тебя, очевидно._

_\- Нужно зализать раны на пострадавшем самолюбии, - захлопнув дверь, возвращаюсь на диван в гостиной. – Чем могу, как говорится?_

_\- Мне крайне неловко просить тебя о этом, Патрик, - начинает Мэттью, - но мне нужна еще одна услуга от тебя. Все дело в Кэллере…_

 

\- И он – повелся? – Гэйб, кажется, искренне удивлен, - И согласился ходить в твоих должниках?

\- Я вообще-то его любимого дядюшку нашел и привел на место преступления, и оказал содействие в задержании… - и немного самодовольно добавляю, - К тому же, все геи – слегка тщеславны…  Так что – куда он денется!

\- И что ты планируешь сделать? – насмешливо интересуется Гэйб, - ты постоянно крутишься вокруг, повторяя, что у тебя есть план… Ну?

\- Уверен, вы уже вовсю скупаете акции его компании… 5% набрали?

\- Еще нет, - отрезает он, - приходится действовать с осторожностью…

\- Так вот, пока вы со Стивеном и Эриком этим занимаетесь, я отвлеку его внимание. Он уже дважды меня имел – ему захочется третьего. А Мэттью с дядей меня подстрахуют.

\- А если… - Гэйб медлит, - ты подумал о форс-мажорах, в таких делах ни о чем нельзя говорить с уверенностью… К тому же, тебе нужна будет очень сильная завлекалочка, чтобы привлечь внимание Мидаса, не говоря уже о его участии.

\- Ваш демарш – подойдет? – на его пристальный взгляд пожимаю плечами, - что? Ты всегда сам говоришь – нет ничего лучше правдивой версии, если я приду к нему с предложением сдать вас, как он сможет отказаться от такого подарка?

\- Он тебе не поверит…

\- Вот для этого и нужен дядя Тим, - я ухмыляюсь, - кому, как ни официальным органам знать об инсайдинге и вероятных сделках.

\- А Мэтт тебе зачем – сразить Мидаса обаянием?

\- Он его уболтает, - плеснув нам вискаря, передаю брату его бокал, - Все будет выглядеть реалистичнее, если изначально информация и предложение пойдет не от меня, а я – появлюсь на авансцене позже, как _человек изнутри_ , что лишний раз подтвердит Мидасу достоверность информации.

\- Выглядит как продуманный план… - фраза повисает в воздухе сомнительным комплиментом. Не выдержав, говорю, - Но? У тебя это так и напрашивается…

\- Но… - как-то невесело усмехается брат, - большинство провалов тоже были когда-то отличными планами. Это – Мидас, Патрик, с ним простое не прокатит. Как и сложное, впрочем…

\- И что, теперь вообще его не трогать?! – со злостью двигаю бокал по столу, - Отец с ним цацкался, теперь ты…

\- Ты путаешь терпение с терпимостью, братец мой… - отзывается Гэйб, - которой мы не отличаемся… никто из нас. Выждать нужный момент – тоже искусство и Мидас им владеет сполна. Тебе это известно лучше всех. Он – гроссмейстер, а ты – даже не любитель.

\- Он играет в шахматы, а я – считаю карты, брат, - возражаю я, - ты же знаешь все слабости противника…

\- Хочешь сказать, что мы играем не в ту игру?

\- Мы выиграем… - отвечаю, - но на своем поле и по установленным нами правилам… Когда он поймет что к чему, будет уже поздно шебуршиться.

\- Ты слишком самонадеян для такого дела, - брат выглядит по-настоящему озабоченным, - это всегда плохо заканчивается. Я не хочу…

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, Гэйб! – я вскакиваю, - Не сейчас, когда я выложил перед тобой все карты! Ты не задвинешь меня назад!

\- Я могу делать что и когда захочу! И ты – не будешь наживкой в этот раз!

\- Гэйб, послушай меня… - выдохнув, очень стараюсь обойтись без истерики, - без меня ничего не выйдет. Мэттью… он хорош, бесспорно, но… ни он, ни его драгоценный дядюшка, ни твои Стивен и Эрик… никто из них так кровно не заинтересован в уничтожении Мидаса, как мы с тобой. Это – наше личное дело и вне зависимости от того, сколько людей мы к нему привлечем, таковым оно и останется. Мы должны это сделать – ты и я.

\- Тогда… все-таки должны быть какие-то границы, Пат… какие-то правила…

\- Это в поножовщине-то? – брат усмехается, - Да уж… тогда кто-то должен крикнуть _Раз-два-три-погнали…_

\- Раз-два-три-погнали! – ухмыляюсь в ответ…


End file.
